basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Step By Step
So you are ready to jump in and join the ranks of esteemed and hard-working Basilicans? This is a good place to start. The Basilicus wikia is full of content and can be difficult for the unacquainted to navigate. Once you get your feet wet you will want to read the articles and familiarize yourself with the site's structure and processes. In the meantime here is a step by step introduction: Step One: Read Whether you have a ton of things to contribute or you don't know where to begin, read some of the articles already here that describe the civilizations of the Basilicus universe. You may find something you want to contribute to or you may not, what's more important is you'll find examples on how things are structured. Here are some examples: *Human-like civilization: Kelosians *Interstellar civilization: Darkworlds *Fantasy civilization: Authlanis *Stuff You Just Have to Check Out: Arrqs To date the universe has seven documented galaxies and well over 20 star systems. There is plenty to read, absorb, and get inspiration from. The more time you spend reading, the easier it will be to flex your Basilican muscles. Step Two: Contribute During your reading you probably found many red links. Check out the Star System List for example. All of those red links are worlds, places, organizations, and people that Basilicans know will be needed to develop the universe. They are all for the taking. If you are looking for something to dive into, simply snatch one of those links, begin writing and it's yours! Don't worry about doing it wrong, there are Basilicans that will help you and as you dig in you will see the need for the articles. Don't be shy and dig in! Step Three: Participate In addition to filling out needed articles, there is plenty of other things to do. You can flesh out articles that already exist. Did you notice a task list on some of the articles? Those are things that need doing. Simply writing a paragraph or adding a photo can go along way to making an article complete. Fixing grammar, formatting, and spicing up the look of pages is also a very welcome way to behave. This community belongs to the community. It's yours. Make it look pretty. Make it something to be proud of. Step Four: Originate You are not limited to the red links, worlds, or galaxies here. This is a universe after all. Bring in all of your content. Make new galaxies, worlds, and societies. The whole point of Basilicus is to stop the saturation of science fiction settings. There is no need to have separate universes when it can all be put into one place for everyone to use. The only stipulation is that we ask it be something you have the right to publish (legally and ethically) and that it be fictional (no connection to Earth or humans). What if you have an Earth/human based idea? No problem! Convert it to another planet with another species. I've done tons of that! There are simply too many ideas on what Earth is/will be that we simply want to avoid that discussion altogether. Why does it have to be humanity or Earth anyway? Isn't it more exciting in a fictional setting anyway? Think how awesome the Titanic would be if it took place on a starship! In any event, should you post something with humans/Earth it will likely be changed to something else by a Basilican anyway. It's best just to transform that idea, creatively into a whole new genre and experience. Step Five: Produce Basilicus was created largely to have a community-built free resource for creative producers. This means that creating the universe is only half the fun. The license allows you to do whatever you want with it, so why stop there? Books, movies, videos, music, poetry, card games, video games, t-shirts, shot glasses... whatever! This is your world and your blood, sweat and tears. Take these articles and make something out of them. The more production there is with Basilicus content the more others will come and contribute and take advantage of the system. This is our toolbox to create whatever media we want and with the Basilicus name behind it, everyone will know it is original, smart, creative and from the people.